From European document EP 2 039 449 A1, a handheld machine tool configured as a rotary blow screwdriver is discussed, which has a tool holding fixture which is able to be connected both to a tool insert having an outer multi-faced coupling, such as a screwdriver bit, and to a tool insert having an inner multi-faced coupling, such as a socket wrench. To fix a screwdriver bit to the tool holding fixture, a locking device is provided in which an actuating sleeve, in an associated locking position, presses retaining balls radially inwards through openings provided in the tool holding fixture, so that the retaining balls engage with a groove configured on the outer multi-faced coupling of the screwdriver bit, and thus lock the screwdriver bit in the multi-faced inner receptacle of the tool holding fixture. The actuating sleeve is prestressed in an axial direction facing away from the screwdriver bit, using an associated compression spring and, to unlock the screwdriver bit, it has to be pushed against the force of this spring axially in the direction of the screwdriver bit, to enable the release of the retaining balls.
In the related art, the disadvantage is that the handling of the handheld machine tool is awkward and complicated during an actuation of the actuating sleeve, and consequently leads to a loss of convenience in the use of such a handheld machine tool.